This invention relates to a clutch rocker shift mechanism, and more particularly to such a mechanism for use with a vehicle transfer case allowing range shifting while the vehicle is in motion.
The prior art contains various clutch rocker mechanisms for selectively clutching either of two gear trains to the main shaft of a transmission. The U.S. Pat. No. 2,412,208 issued Dec. 10, 1946 to D. S. Dence discloses one such clutching mechanism wherein a single snap ring engages an exterior notch in the rocker members and locks them in place. Further, the positive clutching rocker members are used in combination with a synchronizing mechanism required to bring the gears up to synchronous speed prior to the rocker members achieving positive engagement clutching.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,684 issued Oct. 11, 1983 to Gladich discloses a sequence shifting coupling. In the Gladich patent a gear clutch for selective locking engagement of a coupling element with a corresponding gear comprises a rocker reciprocably pivoting on a coupling element and movable therewith. The rocker alternately interlocks with related gears via shifting and spring means operatively interconnected therewith.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,437 issued July 5, 1977 to Labat relates to a synchronizer with rocking key disengagement. Labat shows a synchronizer ring being braced by a set of rocking keys each of which is located in an axial groove in the drawing collar and is arranged to rock as a radially outward biased thruster.